


Lamborghini's adventures

by Bxanie



Category: Love Live! School Idol Festival (Video Game), Love Live! School Idol Project, Love Live! Sunshine!!
Genre: Can I write angst now, Car Accident, Crack, Don't blame me you asked for this, Other
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-11-29
Updated: 2017-12-03
Packaged: 2019-02-08 12:53:22
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 4
Words: 926
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12864906
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Bxanie/pseuds/Bxanie
Summary: The adventures of Mari Ohara's Lamborghini





	1. Kanan gets cucked

Kanan didn’t expect to be hit by a car while on a jog. Actually, it was not on her to-do list for today. Maybe tomorrow but today she was busy she wasn’t allowed to be hit by a car. But alas, Mari Ohara and her fancy expensive Lamborghini had other plans for today. 

So there she was, with her back on the hot pavement as she felt a large amount of blood slowly leak from out of her body. As if she had been shot. Because that’s how these fics go right? Yeah. Anyway, she’s dying now. R.I.P I guess. 

“Mari, why..?” Kanan called out, groaning. She reached out for the blonde as if she was a shounen protagonist and the words from Mari’s mouth were all she needed to die peacefully. 

“I didn’t see you. That’s all.” The blonde replied, giving Kanan’s shoulder a soft pat before the ambulances arrived in like a millisecond after they were called by Kanan herself because god knows that Ohara lady wouldn’t do it for her. 

With rapid speed, Kanan was rushed to the hospital but of course, it was too late. Kanan died on her way there, in the ambulance, because she was bleeding like someone that had just been shot like twenty times. Because that makes sense right. 

“I regret to tell you this but, It seems your friend has passed away.” The doctor broke the news to the rest of Aqours. “I am very sorry for your loss.”

And then the entirety of Aqours burst out into tears except for Mari. Who was outside cleaning the blood of her Lamborghini.


	2. Riko gets cucked

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Riko's turn to fall in love with Lamborghini-sama

Mari didn’t _intend_ to run anyone else over with her Lamborghini today. I mean, she just cleaned it after that fiasco with Kanan! R.I.P To her by the way. Poor dolphin girl. Her muscles will be missed by literally everyone since we’re all thirsty. Unless you’re more into You muscles.

ANYWAY, Mari Ohara had done it again. She had gone out with her car on a ride in the middle of the night. She likes driving her car even though she was still in highschool. And they’re in Japan. Don’t worry about it. It makes somewhere I’m sure. Explained in the end credits.

Riko was just trying to have a good time. She was just passing the road to go to the beach and be gay with Chika for the millionth time in one season. Did I mention this was filmed? Yeah, this is a reality show now. A killing game where Mari tries to run everyone over with her Lamborghini but nobody knows of it except her.

No like, that’s a real thing. Mari Ohara is basically Junko Enoshima. This is an actual killing game now. Nobody is safe. You asked for it.

So Rio De Janeiro was crossing the road when suddenly a car came from the left with a speed of 130 kilometers an hour. Or 80 miles for you guys who are too lazy to find a kilometer to miles converter.

She was hit and went flying for a few meters before finally slamming head-first into a billboard and dropping to the ground like a cartoon character. The trauma to her brain instantly killed her. R.I.P Riko Sakurauchi. She will be missed by everyone who loved her. R.I.P best girl. R.I.P ChikaRiko and all your other ships. She is dud.

So for the second time today, All of Aqours gathered at the hospital to receive the saddening news.

Except for Mari, who was cleaning her Lamborghini of blood once again.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> you guys are the worst


	3. Chika(Riko) gets cucked by Lamborghini

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> R.I.P Chika

Okay so remember last time that everyone visited Riko in the hospital or whatever? Didn’t happen. Well not everyone was there. You see when Mari hit Riko, her girlfriend or whatever came running outside to help the poor girl that just went flying into a billboard.

So there Mari was, her Lamborghini already covered in blood and you know what Mari thought? ‘Might as well hit Chika now. Only have to clean my Lamborghini once’ So that’s exactly what she did. 

Mari backed off a little and then accelerated, driving into Chika as she was cradling her girlfriend and sending her and Riko’s body flying towards the sea. They both landed in the water with a comedic ‘plop’ and were dead between all the cute fishies. At least they got to be with their dolphin friend in the end. R.I.P ChikaRiko. 

So yeah that night ended with the rest of Aqours actually sobbing over their 3 dead friends and nobody suspects Mari. At all. The fact that her Lamborghini has blood on it isn’t shocking at all. Whoops.

Guess who Mari is gonna get next because my gay ass sure doesn’t know and her gay ass doesn’t either. 

Anyway, Mari does a lot of Lamborghini cleaning in this fic. All for Lambo-sama

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Stop making me write this


	4. Maru gets cucked

So okay hear me out folks. I was gonna make this one really dedicated. But since I have muse for a kanaruby fic I have decided to make the whole adventure about one entire line. 

Mari accelerated her Lamborghini and drove straight through Maru’s temple while the girl was asleep. Maru was sent flying into the sky and became a majestic fallen angel much like Yoshiko because she fell down from the heavens right into the pavement. 

R.I.P Maru. I lied it's more than one line. 

She will be missed. Certainly not by Sunrise though since they just use her for food jokes these days lololol

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> She no longer eat

**Author's Note:**

> You asked for it. Shrug. I'll go write angst now.


End file.
